Amy
How Amy joined the Tourney Amy was a poor orphan who lived on the streets of Rouen. Her parents died of a plague that had spread across all of Europe during this time period. She had no other family to go to after the loss of her parents. One day, she came across a man named Raphael Sorel, who was being chased by the local authorities. She hid Raphael from the soldiers who were pursuing him; though only in spite of the soldiers, who ran her poverty-stricken town. As Raphael had never owed his life to anyone before, he felt he must protect and repay her. He felt something he never had before for Amy, so he took her into his home and looked after her as his own daughter, to repay her for the kindness she had shown to him. Two days later, she came across Beast of the X-Men and decided to enter the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Seong Mi-na: *Play 722 matches in the Versus Mode. *Play 20 matches on the Unknown Forest stage in the Versus Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Amy on the Unknown Forest stage. After defeating Amy, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Raphael's foster daughter, Amy Sorel. Does Loyalty lie in your soul, too?". You will then see her to the right of Blink and below Berserker on the Character Select Screen. Special Attacks Sword Fireball Shot (Neutral) Amy says "Nuisance." and shoots a fireball out of her rapier. Sword Stab (Side) Amy says "Die." and stabs her opponent. Albion Grappler (Up) Amy's rapier, Albion, grows to a longer size so that she can recover. Downwards Slash (Down) Amy says "Stupid." and performs a downwards sword strike. Hyper Sword Fireball Shot (Hyper Smash) Amy says "Farewell." and shoots a giant fireball out of her rapier. Thousand Roses (Final Smash) Based on her Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Amy says "Give up." and rapidly stabs her opponent like Raphael's Unending Stings from various Soul Calibur series games and pink rose petals appear when hit. After the second to last hit, as a final blow she says "Don't bother me." and does a slow motion hit and the opponent is flung towards one of the Blast Lines with rose petals falling. After that, she says, "Pathetic.". Higher damage percentages will raise the KO rate. Victory Animations #Amy slashes Albion a few times and says "Hope only brings disappointment.". #Amy looks at her left hand saying "The truth of the matter is you are weak.". #Amy slashes Albion then kicks saying "Determination does not equal strength.". Trivia *Amy is not to be confused with Viola, due to the fact that they both have the same voice actress. She also shares her English voice actress with Lynette. *Amy's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is one of the X-Men from Marvel Comics. In Amy's case, it is Beast. *Amy's Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2 rival is a member of Akatsuki, Deidara. *A character of her same first name, Amy Rose will appear in the sequel. The said character was going to be cut from the game, but the development team decided to keep her in. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Soul Calibur characters